Hidden World One-Shot Collection
by AcesOfSpade
Summary: A collection of one-shots based around some of my characters (and their friends and families) from the Hidden World forum.
1. The Potters Have a Picnic

It had been Henry's idea to have a picnic. He wanted to get out into the fresh air, sit around with his family and just be a family. Since Lily had told them about the baby, Henry had started to accept this version of Lily as his mother, and he wanted to spend time with her. Daisy had taken a bit of convincing, but Jasmine was easy to convince. She loved being outside, as the excitable toddler she was.

Lily and James spent an hour and a half making what Lily had deemed 'picnic food', which included sandwiches of varying types, little containers of cut-up fruit, and a lot of juice boxes. Henry was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement while he waited, Daisy just rolling her eyes at her twin. He'd even found a blanket and a basket for them to use he was so excited.

When Lily finally called out that they were done, Henry bolted to the kitchen to grab the basket. Daisy followed behind him, rolling her eyes the entire way. He was such a kid sometimes, she swore. They were teenagers now, for Merlin's sake.

James chuckled at his son's excitement, ruffling his hair as they headed out. James had taken the blanket from Henry when Henry took the basket, as it was only fair.

Lily had apparently spotted the perfect picnic spot on her last walk, so she was leading them there. The entire time, Daisy was looking around and taking in her surroundings, just in case she needed to come this way again.

Finally, Lily showed them the meadow she'd found. It was full of, ironically, lilies and daisies, as well as soft green grass and some bushes. James laid out the blanket, Henry placing the basket on one of the corners and flopping down next to it.

Lily handed out sandwiches as everyone else sat down, smiling broadly. She was glad that Henry and Daisy were warming up to her, because she wanted to be there for them. She may not remember them from when they were babies, but she was here now and she wanted to get to know them as teenagers.

"Did you guys pick names?" Henry asked after a long silence. He was excited for a new little sibling, even if he loved Jasmine to bits. Little babies were just so cute.

Lily and James exchanged a brief look before nodding.

"Franklin," James told him, which made Daisy raise an eyebrow.

"You mean, like that turtle from those kids' books?" she asked, an 'are you serious' tone to her voice.

Lily and James frowned. A turtle? What was she talking about?

"You know, Franklin the turtle?" Daisy prompted. "Henry was obsessed with those books when we were still little. Kept getting Dad to read them to him as often as he could."

A look of recognition dawned on James. "Ah yes, that Franklin," he muttered. "Maybe that's where I got the name from."

"I still like it," Lily told him.

"What'd you pick for a middle name?" Daisy asked curiously. Her middle name was Violet, and Henry's was John. In Daisy's opinion, they had a bad track record with middle names.

"Dmitri," Lily said with a small smile.

"Isn't that Dad's middle name?" Henry frowned. From what he knew of his brother, Henry knew hat Harry's middle name was James. He figured it was fair to give one of their kids Dad's middle name then.

James nodded. "It is indeed my middle name. Not sure where my parents go it, but the little one is getting it from me."

"So you're sure it's a boy then?" Daisy hummed. A boy would balance out the numbers at the fort at least. Henry was outnumbered two to one at the moment.

"As sure as we can be," Lily shrugged.

They lapsed into silence as they ate, Henry getting a juice box dumped on him by Jasmine when he tried to give her a piece of watermelon.

It was close to sunset when they packed up to return to he fort, and James handed the blanket off to Lily so he could carry Jasmine, who had fallen asleep. Everyone else wanted to fall asleep, but managed to make it back to the fort before they crashed.


	2. The Brigade Play CAH

It seemed Bobby was the one who always initiated 'team bonding exercises', as they had come to be called. Movie night was the last one, and now he'd suggested a game night. He'd even offered to make pizza, but Pietro had taken that job away from him and made Wanda do it, because the ice-powered guy shouldn't be anywhere near a source of heat that intense.

He did, however, let Bobby choose the game. The mutant had gone rooting through the attic, where a bunch of stuff from varying universes had been stockpiled by Q. He came back with a black box declaring 'Cards Against Humanity' in large white letters. Pietro raised an eyebrow at his choice, but trusted his boyfriend's judgement on the matter. After all, Bobby was initially from the '50s. He wouldn't pick something inappropriate, would he?

Oh boy was Pietro _wrong_. There was nothing remotely innocent about the game Bobby had picked, and he found that out one round in. They were all sitting around the kitchen table, all ten of them, each with seven white cards. Bobby elected himself something called the 'Card Czar' after reading the rules, which let him flip over a black card for people to 'submit' white cards to, which was what they had in their hands. Pietro's cards were inappropriate and crude, and he could only image how bad the others were.

The black card Bobby had flipped over read 'Major League Baseball has banned [blank] for giving players an unfair advantage'. Barnes snickered as he turned in his card, and Pietro knew the game was doomed from there.

The white cards that were turned in read 'bees? (Karen)' (with the question mark, mind you), 'white people (Carter)', 'dying (Johnny)', 'crippling debt (Pietro)', 'men (Wanda)', 'Morgan Freeman's voice (Vision)', 'masturbation (Bucky)', 'the American Dream (Steve)', and 'doing the right thing (Jordan)'.

Bobby couldn't stop grinning or giggling as he pointed to the 'masturbation' card. Bucky let out a cheer and punched the air, collecting his black card and flipping up the next one.

The black card read 'what gets better with age?', and Bucky couldn't help but grin. "Me," he joked, earning a playful groan from most of the group. He was started to revert back to that teenage boy from Brooklyn, and it was driving everyone else crazy.

White cards for that round included 'puppies! (Wanda)', 'a lifetime of sadness (Bobby)', 'amputees (Pietro)', 'unfathomable stupidity (Jordan)', 'puberty (Carter)', 'Michael Jackson (Vision)', 'the Big Bang (Steve)', 'attitude (Karen)', and 'my relationship status (Johnny)'.

"Honestly, this isn't even a hard choice," Bucky grinned, pointing to the 'amputees' card. Pietro grinned, snatching up the black card and flipping a new one.

Pietro literally _cackled_ when he turned over the black card. "Why am I sticky?" he read off with a devilish grin. Bobby face-palmed at his boyfriend's over-eager attitude towards the card, but placed his own down anyway. Wanda rolled her eyes at her twin, placing in her own.

The cards turned in were 'surprise sex! (Bucky)', 'an erection that lasts longer than four hours (Johnny)', 'roofies (Jordan)', 'concealing a boner (Steve)', 'soup that is too hot (Karen)', 'boogers (Carter)', 'oversized lollipops (Vision)', 'tasteful sideboob (Bobby)', and 'me time (Wanda)'.

Pietro scoffed good-naturedly at all of the sexual cards, pointing to the 'oversized lollipops' card. Vision blinked in surprise, accepting the card curiously.

"What would grandma find disturbing, yet oddly charming?" Vision read off with a frown, momentarily concerned for the answers he was going to get.

Indeed, he should've been. 'German dungeon porn (Bobby)', 'Steven Hawking talking dirty (Bucky)', 'dying of dysentery (Steve)', 'Republicans (Wanda)', 'taking off yours shirt (Johnny)', 'Grandma (Carter)', 'a bag of magic beans (Karen)', 'dead parents (Pietro)', and 'Viagra (Jordan)' were the white cards he was handed, and he actually squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Wanda noticed that his cheeks darkened as he read over the cards, placing a hand on his knee to comfort him.

The point went to Carter, and the game went on after that. By the time they called it quits, Bobby and Bucky were tied with eight black cards a piece, Pietro crawling up second place with seven. At the end of the night, the pizza was only half-eaten, the rest put away for later.


End file.
